


Christmas Carols

by awkwardandbookish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff, larry trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardandbookish/pseuds/awkwardandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drunken Christmas carolling au with Harry and Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

Louis was perfectly content on staying in his apartment on Christmas Eve. Absolutely content. And besides, his mum and sisters were coming over in a few days. It wasn't Louis' fault his boss was a dick who wanted Louis, his best journalist, do a fucking interview of a politician who, apparently didn't have any time for a quick interview on a normal day, but Christmas Day was fine. So, Louis ended up staying in his tiny apartment, eating Chinese take-away, watching Captain America for the tenth time.

Louis was already sleeping, he did have to wake up early the next day, when he heard the loud banging at his door. Clad in pants and a hoodie from his uni years, he sleepily walked towards the door, while shouting: "Alright, 'm coming! Stop the bloody banging!" Louis didn't know what he expected when he opened the door, all his mates were away for the hols, but it certainly wasn't a giant man grinning from ear to ear. And the the man started singing. The man's voice was good but the lyrics of 'White Christmas' were slurred. Great, a drunken giant. A good-looking one, with green eyes and long curls, wearing an obnoxious Christmas jumper.

"...May all your Christmases be white! Merry Christmas to you lil' blue-eyed cutie!" The man's grin was turning sleepy, and his eyes started closing. "Oi, are you falling asleep on my doorstep?" Louis' eyes widened as the man's posture sagged a little. "No love, just restin' my eyes. 'M Harry, by the way. Would you be a doll an' let e sleep over at yours? I live right under you an' seem to have lost my keys." That's when Louis recognized the man. He had seen him going in and out of the building. Never paid attention to him, not really. He was usually in a hurry; to work, to the pub or just generally late for a planned event. "Ah, sure, since it's Christmas an' all. We can call someone in the morning. If anybody other than me is even working, considering it'll be Christmas Day." Louis said, while moving away from the door to let Harry in.  _Good deed of the year done._ Unexpectedly, Harry clung to Louis. "Oooh, thank you little Louis!" Harry giggled and mumbled something to himself. "You know my name?" Louis asked, suprised. He hadn't thought Harry'd  known his name. That he'd just randomly chosen a door and hoped that the inhabitant would be nice enough to let him stay. " 'Course I know you. Cute Louis. Hot Louis. Tiny Louis. You're even tinier up close, you know." Harry giggled softly and proceeded to bury his face into the crook of Louis' neck. "'M sleepy.", he mumbled. Louis sighed and said: "Yeah, let's get you to the sofa, shall we?" While he dragged Harry to the living room, he thought:  _Tomorrow's gonna be awkward..._

_Mmmh, bacon..._ Louis bolted upright in his bed, panicked, before he remembered his guest. He got up quickly and stumbled into his kitchen. And there, still in his jumper but wearing an apron of Louis' over it, was Harry stirring bacon in a pan. Remembering his interview, he glanced at the clock on a wall, relieved when he noticed he had plenty of time. 

"Morning? Are you cooking? Why?" Louis' voice was rugged from sleeping, and his stomach was growling. Harry blushed and rubbed his neck. "I ah.. thought I'd make up my actions last night with a good breakfast? Is this okay?" Harry looked very adorable, just standing there, embarrassed. Louis chuckled and said: "I don't remember the last time I had a full breakfast. Usually I just eat an apple. Or go to McDonalds. So this is definitely okay. And don't worry about last night. You were very cute. And told me I was cute and tiny." Harry blushed even more, his cheeks a reddish pink. "I uh, hope my comments didn't make things weird." Louis just smiled and nodded towards the pan, where the bacon was well-cooked. "Your bacon is almost burning. And by the way, I most definitely like cute guys flirting with me. Or calling me cute and hot." He winked at Harry, whose mouth was hanging slightly open. Snapping it shut and shaking his head Harry took the pan off the stove and leaned over the kitchen island separating them. "Would you like me to flirt with you again. Maybe at a dinner?" The corners of Louis' lips quirked as he leaned closer. "I was thinking of a night at the pub, but I should've known you were a romantic one. But I suppose a dinner would be fine. Should I buy flowers?" Louis saw all the hues of Harry's eyes and the big smile spread over his face. "I do like flowers." Then he closed the gap between their lips.

In the end Louis was very happy his boss was such a dick.


End file.
